Short pulse laser ablation processes have been investigated and/or used in a variety of applications, such as material removal processes where it is desired to remove very thin layers of materials or coatings. Nanosecond, picosecond, and femtosecond lasers combine the advantages of the high-density energy delivery capability of laser light with a reduced heat-affected zone, making them useful for processing temperature sensitive or otherwise delicate materials with a high degree of precision and/or for localized material surface treatments.